Psychic Seeker (Investigator Archetype)
While most Investigators pry exclusively into the material world and its secrets through cunning alone, some are gifted with psychic sensitivity. By fostering this sensitivity into a specialized telepathic discipline, combined with the varied trainings of an Investigator, the Psychic Seeker can unlock untold knowledge. The Psychic Seeker finds that which is kept behind the doors of the mind, where no other sleuth nor spy may tread. A Psychic Seeker has the ability to manifest psionic powers. This ability is limited by the number of power points they have available. Their base daily allotment of power points is given on Table 1—Psionic Powers. In addition, they receive bonus power points per day based on their Intelligence score. A Psychic Seeker begins play knowing one Psychic Seeker power of your choice. They unlock knowledge of a new power at every class level after 1st. Choose powers known from the Pychic Seeker Power List. The Expanded Knowledge feat allows a Psychic Seeker to learn powers from other lists. A Psychic Seeker cannot manifest a power whose total power point cost after augmentation exceed their manifester level. A Psychic Seeker simply knows their powers; they are ingrained in the Seeker's mind. They do not need to prepare their powers (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though the Seeker must get a good night's sleep each day to regain all their spent power points. The saving throw DC against Psychic Seeker powers is (10 + the power's level + the Psychic Seeker's Intelligence modifier). To learn or manifest a power, a Psychic Seeker must have an Intelligence score of at least (10 + the power's level), and the power's level must be equal to or less than the Maximum Power Level Known for that level, as indicated in Table 1 - Psionic Powers. This ability replaces Alchemy. A Psychic Seeker cannot take the Alchemist Discovery talent or any Investigator Talent that affects Alchemy. At 1st level, a Psychic Seeker picks two talents to learn from the Psychic Seeker Power List. At 2nd level, the Psychic Seeker begins to train their mind to protect their secret thoughts by resisting invasive powers and spells. They get a +1 bonus to saves vs enchantment and telepathy effects. This bonus increases by +1 every three levels thereafter, to a maximum of +4 at 11th level. This ability replaces Poison Resistance and Poison Immunity. At 4th level, a Psychic Seeker's ability to invade the minds of others improves. As long as the Psychic Seeker maintains psionic focus, the DCs of their mind-affecting powers increase by 1 for every 2 power points they spend augmenting them, provided augmenting the power does not already increase its DC. For the purpose of this ability, the Psychic Seeker may spend additional power points augmenting a mind-affecting power’s save DC even on a power that normally does not have any augment options. This ability replaces Swift Alchemy and the Investigator Talent gained at 5th level Category:Archetypes Category:Skill Classes Category:Psionic Classes